


Fire and Ice (Would Suffice) 火與冰（足矣）

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Also Eobard had an affair with the Flash from his time, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen/Iris West - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited, basically instead of wanting to kill barry eobard just wants him instead, but it was a sad time, gross overusage of em dashes, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 沒有Barry Allen，他什麼也不是。現在他知道了：沒有Barry Allen的世界會不可逆轉地改變他，而且不會變得更好。不行，最好的辦法不是擺脫他，而是改變他。還有什麼比得到他的信任、他的愛、他的孺幕更好的方法呢？畢竟，沒有什麼比他的愛更能讓Barry Allen跑得更快 ，他會成為更優秀的伴侶、更優秀的反派，而非跑得更快的Barry Allen。（而如果他敢於承認，他最想要的就是Barry Allen，在他面前俯首帖耳。）
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Kudos: 2





	Fire and Ice (Would Suffice) 火與冰（足矣）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire and Ice (Would Suffice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225727) by [Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox/pseuds/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox). 



> 授權：

> _Some say the world will end in fire,_
> 
> _有人說世界會毀滅於火，_
> 
> _Some say in ice._
> 
> _有人說毀滅於冰。_
> 
> _From what I've tasted of desire_
> 
> _我嚐過欲望的滋味_
> 
> _I hold with those who favor fire._
> 
> _因此我贊同支持火。_
> 
> _But if it had to perish twice,_
> 
> _但如果世界毀滅兩次，_
> 
> _I think I know enough of hate_
> 
> _我也清楚仇恨為何_
> 
> _To say that for destruction ice_
> 
> _知道說到破壞，冰_
> 
> _Is also great_
> 
> _同樣偉大_
> 
> _And would suffice._
> 
> _勝任有餘。_
> 
> _——Robert Frost_

如果他是詩情畫意一些的男人，他會說他們像火焰。也許他們是。他們兩人都有種毀滅的成份，可以燒毀整個世界。即使Barry不願承認。畢竟，他們是一樣的。相輔相承——英雄與反派，反派與英雄。如果他多愁善感一些，他也許會試著說他們誰也離不開誰，但這是謊言。理論上，他們可以分開。他們只是永遠不會這樣做。畢竟，他們都是科學家，儘管一起經歷過毀滅性的痛苦，失去對方的念頭還是無法想像。一切會是變量：兩人不一起，就沒有常量。

不管他們有多恨對方，他們的恨裡生出了許多東西。某程度上，他們的靈魂亦然。Eobard Thawne甚至不想知道沒有Barry Allen，他會是什麼樣子。即使他會變得更好，他也不會是他自己了，自戀如他絕不會允許這種事情發生。

不，他們兩個是彼此偉業的試金石，沒有對方就不復存在。即使還在，他們也不會是他們自己了。他們再也不會像以前那麼偉大了。

他現在知道了，他真蠢，之前竟然沒想到這一點。他不能殺了Barry Allen：這等同自殺。不——他只需要 _成就_ 他，按照自己的形象重塑他。

到時，他就會很漂亮。他們就會很漂亮。在一起。

畢竟，反派總認為自己也是英雄。

最終，也不是那麼難。這個男孩（因為他還不是他的，還不是 _閃電俠_ ，還不是把他塑造成這麼偉大又這麼可怕的人的，他的Barry Allen）——已經愛上他了，又或者更確切來說，已經愛上Harrison Wells了。他只是還沒意識到，陷入對（他媽的Iris West-Allen，他的 _妻子_ ——）那個女孩的熱戀。沒關係，那會隨著時間褪色。所有得不到回報的愛都會流逝。（他會知道的。最終，他的化為了恨。又或者是痴迷。不要緊。那絕對不是愛。）

那個女孩不愛他，因為她和Thawne警探一起。而那個女孩絕對不會不忠。（不像她的丈夫，很久很久以前。但某程度上，他後悔過他們的關係。他們的所為。儘管如此，閃電俠還是時不時出現在Eobard的公寓裡，趴在任何最近的平面上，乞求、哭泣、顫抖，他們以其他人永遠做不到的方式完整了對方。儘管如此，他總是事後後悔。總是說這是最後一次，需求一旦得到滿足，就說這錯的，就說再也不會發生。）當女孩最終拒絕他，他會在那裡，孤獨又難過——當然，除了他親愛的導師，還有誰會安慰他呢？

當然，那就是他出手的時候。Barry Allen會成為他的，他們一起會遠比他們分開時強大。

* * *

他的辦公室響起敲門聲，太晚了，不會是Caitlin或者Cisco。「Doctor Wells？」他說，拖著腳步走進去。「我能和你談談嗎？一分鐘就行。」

Eobard微笑。「當然可以。」

他明顯放鬆了。Barry甚至不知道自己剛才一直發抖，有點局促不安，不知不覺動用神速力。真可愛。「你瞧——Caitlin和Cisco已經回家了。為什麼你總在辦法室呆到這麼晚？」

「惡人從不休息。」他打趣道。「那麼，你想和我談什麼？」

他緊張地笑了，用手揉著頸背，把重心從一隻腳轉移到另一隻腳。「有點蠢。」

「你對我說的話都不會是蠢的，Barry。什麼事？」他向後靠在椅子上：敞開、邀請的姿勢。笑容：友善、和氣。

「是……關於Iris的。」

火焰燒過他的血管一瞬，而後他平靜下來。他握著輪椅的手指快如閃電地抽搐：Barry似乎沒有留意到。主祐他甜美健忘的靈魂。「她怎麼了？」

「嗯，問題是，昨天，又或者今天？在沒發生的那天——」

「Barry，我告訴過你不要告訴我任何關於未來的事。」別再告訴他任何關於Iris的事了，不勝感激。

「拜託，Doctor Wells——我覺得我再不找人傾訴，我就——反正，已經發生了。」噢，他睜大眼睛懇求的時候看起來總是那麼漂亮。Eobard唯一的弱點。

「你覺得你再不找人傾訴，你就會發瘋。」他推測道。

「沒錯！」

「那好吧，Mr. Allen。告訴我發生了什麼。但不要透露細節。」他嘆了口氣，用襯衫擦了擦眼鏡。

「嗯，那是在Joe被綁架之後——」

「Barry。」

他用手撥了撥頭髮。啊，那可愛的頭髮。「好吧，對不起。」他嘀咕道。「嗯，事情是這樣的，我們處於生死關頭，Iris——她跟我說——」

「說她愛你。」他說。噢，不，不能允許。如果只需要迫在眉睫的死亡威脅就能讓Iris West承認自己的感情，那麼，好吧。他必須花時間去 _保護_ 她了。

「她吻了我。」

沒關係，他會在她表白愛意前親手殺了她。他寧願死也不會讓她再碰他。這一次，他會屬於他。只屬於他。（也許有點傻，但他總愛想像在這個宇宙裡，他第一次佔有Barry Allen的時候，他會是個處子，又顫又抖又猶豫， _屬於他_ 。沒有人敢碰他，沒有人敢讓他哆嗦，愉悅得叫出聲來。他只會認識他一個。純潔，沒被碰過，像老式愛情小說中的新娘。）「現在你很沮喪，因為它沒有發生。」

「 _確實_ 發生了！」

「在另一個世界，Barry。」這是Iris West還能呼吸的唯一原因。「對她來說，一切都沒有發生過。對她來說，她仍然愛Eddie，你只是她的朋友，她沒有理由對你有任何感覺。」噢，真諷刺。在他們分分合合的關係裡的分合過程中，他被告知過同樣的事多少次？他仍然愛Iris， _Eobard，你是朋友，但是，並無意義。_

「但她確實對我有感覺！她告訴我——」

「在一個如今永遠不會發生的平行世界裡，在壓力愈來愈大的局面下。那是唯一的原因。」 _只是壓力和危險，Eo，你知道我們打從一開始就不該這樣做。_

「但——那是真的。」

「現在不是了。就是這樣。」他調整了一下眼鏡。「Barry，你可能永遠無法拿回你在另一個現實裡的東西。這不代表你不能在這裡擁有美好的東西。」他頓了頓，微微傾身向前，讓目光再停留一秒鐘，又一秒鐘。「也許甚至會更好。」

「我想不出有什麼比那更好。」

他可以。「你這樣想，Barry：你有第二次機會。僅僅因為她現在說她不愛你，不代表她最終不會愛你。現在。」他微微一笑。「你可以令一切變得 _完美_ 。」

「完美。」他喃喃道，試著用他紅潤柔軟的唇說出這個詞。「一切都會很完美。」

對，用不著多久，Barry Allen就會來到他的床上。一如所料，女孩拒絕了他。一次，又一次，又一次。她真是個傻子，在和Eobard祖父過家家。Barry越來越沮喪，越來越暴躁。 _（如果得不到回報，所有愛都會褪色。）_

「我不懂！我知道她喜歡我，Dr. Wells，為什麼她就不能承認呢？」 他氣沖沖道，撲通一聲坐在旁邊的椅子上。「我努力了又努力——」

「像是她拒絕見你。」噢，Eobard很清楚這種感覺。「不是字面上，不是身體上，但似乎她不願承認你在那裡，因為如果她承認了，她就會做出讓自己後悔的事。」他允許自己計算好地碰到Barry的肩上，中立的位置，足以被認為是帕拉圖的，但只是零點幾秒，短得不像真的。只為讓他繼續猜測，只為讓Barry懷疑他自己的感情是不是帕拉圖式的。

「沒錯！」他說，在一邊喘著粗氣，噢，這深深打動了他。「像是她知道她想要我，但她不肯承認。」

「Barry。」他呢喃道，努力不讓自己的聲音變成柔聲低語，低沉而罪孽深重，充滿來到這個時代後他一直克制的壓抑的欲望。

「我知道，我知道，我大概不該拿這件事打擾你，但只是——你身上有種東西，Dr. Wells。」他結結巴巴道，四肢和神經都很放鬆。他抬起大大的小鹿眼望著他，又一次，Eobard只能向幸運星許願他終會得到這Barry Allen，這個年輕、天真、理想主義的Barry Allen，凝視著他就像他可以彈指重塑世界一樣。「我感覺……我可以信任你。Caitlin和Cisco，他們很棒，但是——」

「他們不太明白。」他替他回答。「他們愛你，他們是你的朋友，但他們不明白這種感覺。」

「沒錯。」他說，再次喘著氣，睜大了眼睛，Eobard願意付出一切來加快他的時間表，把他拉到大腿上沉醉在親吻裡。畢竟，所有好事都降臨在等待的人身上。擁有Barry，完完全全不可逆轉地佔有他，在他的靈魂留下永不褪色的印記。一切遠勝短暫熱吻而後永遠失去他。「你瞧——Caitlin說我應該放棄。我應該放她走。Iris做了選擇，而我——不是那個人。」

「但你不想放棄。」他說。「你覺得如果你繼續努力，如果你繼續提醒她你有多愛她，她就會放棄，她就會離開他，因為她最終會發現你們在一起會比分開要好得多。」

「就是這樣！」他說，稍微靠近了一點。「你怎麼總是知道我在想什麼？」

他苦笑。「啊，個人經歷吧，我想。」他說。「我曾經愛過一個已婚的人。」

他看到Barry掙扎了一會兒，違背他一夫一妻的道德觀，他相信一旦那個人結了婚，就不能再肖想了。「然後呢？」

「然後什麼？」

「你成功了嗎？」

他勉強笑了笑。「這麼說吧：他們還是夫妻。」

Barry臉上的笑容消失了。「所以沒成功。」

「不怎麼，不，對我來說。」他嘆道。「但是Barry，你知道我希望你所做的每一件事都成功？即使只是感情上的問題。」他的目光又再停留，鑒賞著，待得有點久。「你的情緒愈強烈，你對別人的感情越深厚，就會更好、更強、更快。我希望你變得 _更好_ ，Barry。各方各面。」

他的瞳孔微微擴張——也許時間表提前了？不行，他應該謹慎行事。就算Barry想要他，他也還未意識到。當他意識到了，Eobard會等到Barry走到他面前，皮膚白晳、四肢修長、漂亮、央求著。他會成為他的。最終。「但是……如果你沒成功，那我又怎麼會成功？也許……也許我就這樣放棄更好。放Iris走。繼續我的人生。」現在他離得很近了，比之前近了。

「也許。」他同意道，盡量不理會Barry離得近之又近，幾乎能感受到他身體散發的熱量。「也許在平行世界發生的事只是偶然，只是隨機的變化，皆因所處的情形而發生。也許你不會再有了，Barry，但我知道一件事：未來從來不是無法更改的。」

「是啊……」他嘟噥道。

Eobard大膽把他的手放在Barry手上。「你可以成為偉大的人，Barry Allen。相信這一點。」如果他竭盡全力，他幾乎可以假裝感受到他在手下顫抖。

「Dr. Wells——」

「Barry，你在我的辦公室和我談論你感情生活的不幸。我相信你可以叫我Harrison。」

「好的，Harrison。」他咳道。他可能需要一些時間來習慣這樣叫他。在另一段人生裡，Eobard記得他用了多久才停止稱呼閃電俠Mr. Allen，包括腦海裡。「我，呃，只是想說聲謝謝，我猜？感謝傾聽。」

「隨時歡迎，Barry。」他低沉道。「不過你該回家了。很晚了，Joe大概在擔心你。」

* * *

「Gideon，請記錄今天取得顯著進展。」

* * *

他不是經常允許自己奢侈幻想計劃實現。如果他這樣做，他會迷失在狂喜中，一事無成。不過，他還是有某種惡習，幻想Barry Allen躺在他身下，頭髮凌亂，摟著他，無條件順從，予取予求。好吧，不能怪他。不會太久了。他知道——他看見Barry在房間另一頭看著他的樣子，看見他的目光徘徊太久，即使Barry自己甚至沒有注意到。他想要他。

然而，Barry隱藏在他對那個女孩的愛——的 _迷戀_ 背後，隱藏在帕拉圖師生關係的承諾背後。Eobard不禁疑惑他是否仍處於異性戀的印象當中——他認識的Barry儘管已婚，但相當確定自己是雙性戀。這個想法某程度上令人愉快，但亦令人沮喪。一方面，明白無論如何，他總會是第一個染指他，讓他敞開來的男人。可是：Barry也許在苦苦堅持不能愛上他。那麼，要怎麼做呢？也許是Iris和Thawne警探之間盛大的愛情宣言，他可以乘機安慰Barry。一些他可以以救世主形象現身的情況，猶如古老童話中的白馬騎士，又或者——或者誘惑的技巧只需要稍微侵略性一點。隨著Barry愈發願意將愛慕的跡象視為帕拉圖的舉動，他的自由度更大了。靠得更近，觸摸得更頻繁，把手放在他臀部或者肩膀上。（在某些幻想裡，在某些 _夢_ 裡，他親吻Barry的臉頰，低聲說 _我的_ ，Barry只是顫抖，好好回吻，說， _對，你的。永遠是你的。Eobard——_ 當然，這是夢。即使有他的計劃，也不太可能發生。）也許他可以整理他的頭髮，在Barry不知道自己在盯著他看的時候對上他的目光，看著他浮現討人喜歡的、迷人的紅暈。

* * *

最終，是Thawne警探的求婚做到這一點。Barry出現在他門口，渾身顫抖，忍不住抽泣。令人驚訝的是，這次不是他的辦公室，而是他敢於稱之為家的現代玻璃窗與鉻合金建築。「Dr. Wells？」他喊道。「呃——Harrison。」老實說， _Dr. Wells_ 在Barry口中聽起來比 _Harrison_ 好，但陪伴來自這種表面上的不拘禮節。

「Barry？真是令人驚訝。」他把他領了進去，當然，領到一張椅子上。「怎麼了？」

「是——是Iris。Eddie。Eddie向她求婚了。」他咳嗽。「她——她說好。」

「噢，Barry。」他嘆了口氣，把手放在他的肩膀上。他已經知道了，當然，這是未來科技的優勢之一。「我很抱歉。」

「我真的太遲了，對嗎？我有那麼多時間告訴她，但我從來沒有。我從來沒有。」

「我恐怕，有時候，事情就是這樣。」他說，看著自己的手揉著Barry的肩頭，想知道他能不能把手挪到Barry的頭髮裡。「你愛一個人，有時候全心全意去愛，但他們還是不會選你。你總是在想：我哪裡不夠好。」他嘆道。噢，他的頭髮真的這麼柔軟，他幾乎忘記了。「但是Barry，你已經很好了。她這輩子犯下最大的錯就是放走Barry Allen，我向你保證。」

「不。」他喃喃道，他的聲音似乎更確鑒了些。「她配得上更好的人，真的。我應該早點告訴她，或者說點什麼，或者乾脆做點什麼，但我沒有……」

「Barry Allen。」他說。「看著我。」他用拇指抹去一滴淚水。他們的臉靠得那麼近，他幾乎感覺到Barry溫暖的呼息呼在他唇上。「沒有人能配得上比你更好的人。」

零點幾秒過去，Barry在他的觸碰下顫抖，呼吸哆嗦。而後，他向前一湊，他們的嘴唇在迫切的碰撞中相遇，他緊緊抓住這份陪伴、這份親密、這份安慰，只為驅散靈魂深處的孤獨。他把他拉到大腿上，Barry抓著他的肩膀，痛哭出聲，爭著攀附。當他們分開來，仍然近得鼻子相碰，Barry喘著氣。「Doctor Wells——Harrison——我——」

「噓。」他低聲道，輕輕咬著他頸上的嫰肉，看著他呻吟。他沒有說， _我認為她從不了解你有多美好。_ 他也沒有說， _你是我的，你是我的，你終於只是我的了。_ 相反，他只是喘息道：「天啊，你真漂亮。」然後再次吻他。

Barry笑了，笑得像抽泣，而後回吻。

* * *

這，當然，不是一切的結束。幾天後，Barry試圖假裝這沒什麼，這只是一個錯誤。（噢，如果他不是提醒自己只是暫時的，會很痛苦。）但當Barry意識到他可能想要他（可能 _愛_ 他，一部份的他得意洋洋想到），Eobard把誘惑降為科學。最輕輕的一碰，他就可以令Barry想到他的手在他頭髮上的感覺，他們緊緊纏在一起仿佛靈魂結合時的感覺。

最終，Barry出現在他辦公室的門口，這次與Iris West無關，只為沉醉在他的親吻裡。最後，他會毫不掩飾地把他放到床上，讓他在床上叫出自己的名字，而不是別人的。最後，他會親吻他的臉頰，低聲道：「 _我的。_ 」而後Barry會笑著吻他。當他們成了這樣，互相信任、完美無缺，終於，終於屬於他，他們會以自己的形象重塑世界。

（他們有點像火和冰：兩者都可以燃燒，兩者都可以破壞。最終，就像一顆垂死恒星的餘波，世界會落在其中一人——或者兩人身上。）


End file.
